


Duchenne

by stillinbeta



Series: Diakko Week 2020 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillinbeta/pseuds/stillinbeta
Summary: “Good night everyone! And remember, a believing heart is your magic!”She walked off the stage, still grinning her stage smile, and wrapped her arms around Diana.“You were great out there, Akko!”“All in a day’s work!”Celebrity was everything Akko ever dreamed of. But being everthing to everyone takes its toll on even the happiest witch in the world.Entry for Day 5 ofDianakko Week 2020: Hurt Comfort
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Duchenne

It turned out bringing magic back to the world made you quite famous. 

Seemingly overnight, Akko had gone from Luna Nova’s second-most infamous student to international celebrity. She was all over social media, on the front pages of papers, and plastered on TV. Look-alikes parodied her in videos, little girls dressed up like her, and gossip magazines discussed her fashion choices. 

Akko ate it up. Diana could see her girlfriend had been preparing for this her whole life. “Shiny Akko,” as she’d dubbed herself, revelled in the attention the world paid to her. 

In the immediate aftermath of the Fuel Spirit disaster, she’d given her first interview. Looking back now it was almost nostalgic, even though it was just a few months ago. 

_“Can you tell us your name?”_

_“Atsuko Kagari!”_

_“Nice to meet you, Atsuko. Can you tell us about your latest project?”_

_“Umm… well, I’m one of the Nine New Witches, and we brought magic back into the world!”_

_Akko’s legs swayed in their seat, in a way Diana knew meant she was antsy._

_“Most of us thought magic was on the way out. What changed?”_

_“Magic will never disappear from the world as long as you have a believing heart!”_

_Akko turned straight towards the camera then, giving them the beaming smile that would become her trademark._

_“Magic is our gift to the world. Fill it with love and, um, heart!”_

That speech got a lot more polished, every time she gave it. At one point, Diana found Akko in the washroom, practising what became her catchphrase. 

“A believing heart is… a believing _heart_. Your magic… A believing heart is your magic!” 

It was cute, honestly. Her face scrunched up in frustration when she didn’t get it _quite_ right. 

The next interview was just a week later. This was an American programme, so naturally there were more theatrics. Akko still wasn’t great with leylines, so Diana had travelled with her. 

“My guest tonight, you know her as one of the Nine New Witches. Give a big round of applause for Atsuko Kagari!” 

And of course, Akko showed up in a shower of (non-flammable) fireworks. The banter was a little awkward, but the sign-off was perfect: “Good night everyone! And remember, a believing heart is your magic!” 

She walked off the stage, still grinning her stage smile, and wrapped her arms around Diana. 

“You were great out there, Akko!” 

“All in a day’s work!” 

The whole ride home, Akko was chattering happily about how excited the audience was to see her. Diana’s heart swelled with pride. Akko was amazing, and it was only fair the world finally took notice. 

Things only stepped up from there. The TV appearances were fun, but they were short, and Akko was just a supporting character. Shiny Akko was not a sideshow, she wanted to be centre stage. 

That opportunity came soon enough. The UK government’s newly formed MiniMagic reached out to Diana, who was by now acting as Akko’s agent, about a performance. 

Of course, there was no way Akko wasn’t going to go all out for her debut. She and Professor Chariot spent hours discussing routines, drilling spells, and practising choreography. 

Diana may have been an incredibly talented witch, but even she was in awe of Akko’s creativity and style. The transformations that had become her trademark were so effortless it looked like she’d always been a mouse, or a hawk, or elephant… It was mesmerising. 

In the week leading up to the performance, Diana barely saw her girlfriend. But that was what dating a celebrity was like, sometimes. Diana herself tended to disappear before a difficult exam, or when her family’s businesses needed her attention, and this was no different. 

The performance was flawless. Every cue hit, every movement crisp, every spell perfect. And the whole time, Akko had the biggest smile on her face. She was on top of the world. 

And then, of course, the music changed. 

It started small, at first. Two or three people at one of Akko’s shows, carrying signs that said something about witchcraft. Diana had scoffed. Surely they knew witches had been around since time immemorial. Akko had grinned and said nobody was going to ruin her show. 

She was right. That show was even better than most, the passion in Akko a roaring flame. More flash, more sparkle, more feeling. At that point, the shows were part magic show, part concert, part motivational speech. Akko was adamant that she wanted to be some future Akko’s Shiny Chariot. 

There were plenty of little Akkos (and Dianas) in the crowds. Young kids in the front row were captivated by Shiny Akko, pointing excitedly when they weren’t completely spellbound. Even the adults in the audience were charmed, grabbing for the bubbles and sparks that flew off the stage. 

Social media was all abuzz after the show, and Akko was babbling away happily. It seemed nobody noticed the picketers at the front, but Diana had an uneasy feeling they wouldn’t go away. 

The next show there were three protestors. Then five, ten, twenty. Venues started to smuggle Akko in via side entrances. And that was just the beginning. 

“What do you mean, Cancelled?” Diana demanded. 

The promoter scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“Come on, be reasonable. I’d love to put it on, but it’s too controversial.” 

“Too… what are you talking about?” 

“My phone’s been ringing off the hook all week. Those anti-magic folks say you’re corrupting their kids.” 

“You spineless, cowardly…” 

“Diana, it’s okay.” Akko patted her girlfriend’s hands. “There’ll be other shows. We’re bringing magic to the world!” 

It was hard not to believe in Akko’s optimism. And having a hand to hold always calmed Diana down. But she still had a good storm out of that scumbag’s office. 

More shows got cancelled. But Akko soldiered on. Even when some of the horrible British papers turned on her, she went out to every event with a smile. 

“Doesn’t this bother you?” Diana asked once, after someone had recognised them in the street. 

“I have to believe in what’s in my heart,” Akko answered. “The world needs magic.” 

Hard to argue with that. 

When shows did happen, Akko poured her heart and soul into them. She held her transformations for longer, the spells were bigger, the sound was louder. The end of every show still had a smiling Akko, but one who was visibly panting drenched in sweat. 

Diana could tell she was sleeping less, too. Akko came to bed after Diana and got up before her. She was talking to advisors, political strategists, and the other seven of the Nine, trying to smooth over the growing political crisis. And even if it was getting worse every day, Akko managed it all with a smile. 

A smile. Nobody ever saw Akko without a smile. 

“Come to bed, hon. It’s getting late.” Diana called one night. 

“I’ll be up in a bit. I’m just finishing up something with Conz.” 

“If you insist. Have a good night, okay?” 

“Of course!” Akko flashed one of her trademark smiles. 

Diana walked back to the bedroom, a little dejected about having to go to bed on her own again. She missed cuddling. Cuddling was nice. 

Tonight, though, she happened to glance at a photo on the wall of the two of them during their first year at Luna Nova. Diana’s face was neutral, but Akko had that same smile, even back then. 

Wait. 

How could she have missed this? Was it so gradual that she really couldn’t tell? Had she really missed this much? 

She turned around and walked back to the study. Akko was still hunched over her laptop, showing no indications of heading to bed. 

“Forget something?” she asked. 

“Akko? Are you okay?” Diana asked tentatively. 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Akko was smiling, but her instinct had been right. The smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

“No. You’re not okay.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Akko, we’re partners. You don’t have to hide from me.” 

“I…” 

“You’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. But you don’t need to carry it all. Let me help.” 

Akko finally shut her laptop, looking over at Diana. Her eyes were shining in the lights of the study. 

Diana did the only thing she could think to do. She walked over and squeezed Akko as tightly as she could. 

“You’re safe here, Akko. I’ve got you.” 

Akko bristled at first, but then she went limp in Diana’s arms. And then a single, racking sob shuddered through her body. 

“Shhh. Just let it out,” Diana whispered. “It’s alright.” 

The dam burst. Akko grabbed tight onto Diana and just sobbed. 

Months and months of built-up fear and isolation came pouring out, messily, all over Diana’s nightshirt. The things she did for love. 

“You can talk to me,” she whispered to Akko. “What’s going on?” 

“I… I just…” 

Diana led her over to the couch and passed her a tissue. Akko blew her nose gratefully. 

“I just don’t understand. All I wanted was to make the world magical again. Why do they hate me?” 

“I don’t know,” Diana said honestly. “I don’t think I understand how anyone could hate you.” 

“You’re biased, though.” 

“Perhaps a little.” 

Akko wasn’t smiling again, but maybe that was for the best. Diana really wanted to earn the next one. The two of them sat in silence for a minute, Diana stroking Akko’s hand with her thumb. 

“I’m sorry,” Akko finally said. 

“What for?” 

“For worrying you.” 

“I… wasn't worried, at least not until tonight. I’m sorry too, that I couldn’t see what you were going through.” 

“S’okay.” 

“Why didn’t you talk to me, though? Why carry this alone?” 

“I just… everyone was looking up to me. The crowds, the rest of the nine… I don’t know. I had to be strong.” 

“You _are_ strong,” Diana insisted. “But that doesn’t mean you have to do it alone.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“You know how you can make it up to me?” 

“How?” 

Diana noticed that fake smile sneaking back onto Akko’s face. Best to nip that in the bud. 

“Next time you’re scared or overwhelmed, I want you to talk to me, okay?” 

“Yeah. I will.” 

“You better,” Diana said seriously. “We’re partners, remember?” 

“Yeah.” 

“We went to space together. How much harder could this be?” 

And there it was. That genuine Akko smile, the one she’d been missing all these months. The one she fell in love with. 

“I love you so much, Akko,” Diana said softly. 

“You too.” 

“We’re going to get through this. Together, okay?” 

“Yeah. Together.” 

“And I’m going to keep a closer eye on you. I won’t let things get this bad again.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you about to fall asleep?” Diana asked gently. 

“…yeah.” 

“Come on. Let’s get some sleep. The mean magic haters will still be there in the morning.” 

The two of them climbed into bed, Diana latching onto Akko and holding her as tight as she possibly could. 

“I missed this,” she mumbled into messy hair. 

“Me too.” 

Diana squeezed her tighter, eliciting a little squeak from her girlfriend. 

This problem wasn’t going to be fixed in one conversation, or overnight. The two of them were going to have to keep each other honest. Tomorrow, Diana was going to look up the numbers of some local therapists. Beatrice knew hers had been a life-saver. 

Most importantly, though, the two of them were a team again. And that was worth everything. 

Perhaps, after she looked up a therapist, she’d start looking around for a ring. If she and Akko were going to be partners for the long run, they may as well make it official. 

Diana smiled as she drifted off, and she didn’t need a mirror to know it reached her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by my amazing wife [itsCaravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel). She's incredibly talented and I love her to bits.


End file.
